Problem Child
by Farm
Summary: Ficlet-- Snape still has a heart for Narcissa Malfoy since when school started, now he's going to do something about it.


****

Problem Child   
  
Severus hurriedly corrected papers, marking the lowest possible score on all the Gryffindor papers. He didn't even bother checking them, let alone mark which ones were incorrect. Abruptly, he came across Hermione Granger's paper, with precise penmanship, clearly curled answers, and she even did the extra credit. _Disgusting!_ Snape expressed by marking a huge zero at the top of her paper. Who would spend that much time on a test? Though Severus respected her determination, she was too much of a teacher's pet to deserve anything passing.   
Next he came upon one of Slytherin's best, Draco Malfoy, though he was much too reliant on his father. Lucius Malfoy, an arrogant death-eater who didn't deserve all that he had, wealth and a beautiful wife. Ah, Narcissa, the thought of her pale blond hair made him ache in places a man his age ought not to be aching in. In school she was the most beautiful, popular Slytherin girl, but Lucius transformed her from strong and dominant women, to a feeble and under spoken housewife who tended to him at command.   
_If only there was a way to talk to her, to see her without her brutal master. _Severus glanced down at the paper in his hand. _Perhaps,_ he thought, _if Draco were to fail a test, I would have reason to call one of his parents._ Severus liked the idea, but what about Lucius? Being the "king" of the household wouldn't he feel responsibility to take care of matters? But wait, a loophole. Hadn't Severus heard, just this morning, Draco talking about how his father was out on a death eater mission?   
Severus pulled out his quill and a piece of parchment, then began writing.   
  
_Mr./Mrs. Malfoy;   
I'm writing you at the concern of your son, Draco Malfoy, he has just recently failed a test whilst in my class and is required to have one of you meet with me. I must be contacted immediately to set up a conference. Or come later today at 7. That is my only available time for an appointment. So if you do not wish for your son to fail I suggest you come to converse about him.   
Professor Severus Snape   
_  
Placing down his pen, he folded the parchment and sealed it in a Hogwarts envelope. Rather quickly, he took his staff owl and set it off into the afternoon sun. _Soon,_ Severus imagined, _I'll be with the only woman I truly loved._   
  
"Missus Malfoy," the meager house elf limped to Narcissa, "you's have the owl missus. It's from Hogwarts missus from one of, the, the, professors."   
Narcissa elegantly took the envelope from the poverty ridden creature and slid her finger under the seal, breaking its hold on the envelope. Quickly skimming the letter she came to the conclusion that Lucius should be the one to figure this out. Never did she go to bail her son out of predicaments, though she was the only of the two who actually loved Draco. Narcissa couldn't let her son fail a class, especially the one taught by the professor who headed the Slytherin House. What was his name again? She couldn't remember, so she looked down to the bottom of the letter and her heart sank. _Severus, how dare you fail my son? _she thought. Though she should wait for Lucius to come home from his "business trip," the thought of seeing Severus made her sort of, well giddy. Lucius never allowed her to go to the school, because of personal reasons, mainly he wanted Narcissa to himself and didn't feel too happy about sharing her with her school sweetheart. Now, the only problem here, was that Lucius had made specific orders for her to not contact him in any circumstances. Even if Draco was killed Lucius was not to be disturbed._ So it looks as if I have some business to take care of myself. _Narcissa headed to her wardrobe and grabbed her purse.   
  
It was nearing seven and Severus had heard nothing from the Malfoys. He must admit, he was getting worried. He knew how much Narcissa cared for her son, she wouldn't dare let him fail a class. Nervously, he tapped his fingers on the durable surface of his ebony desk. To pass the agonizing two minutes until seven, Severus decided to actually read Draco's paper, in case they'd get the chance to talk about it. _Improper spelling, bad punctuation, _Snape listed the different qualities that were wrong about it, until he heard the unmistakable squeak of his dungeon door and saw a dim light forming in the shadows. Someone was here and he knew just who that someone was.   
He looked up and saw the frail figure of Narcissa standing in the frame of the door way. She looked uneasy. Even more so than he. After all these years, did she still have the same longing and anticipation that he had?   
"Severus, I believe you'd care to speak to me concerning my son's academics," her voice was shaky, but he could still hear the sexiness that had always been there, faintly.   
"Uh, yes," he needed to pull himself together, "he just failed my last test and has received low scores on several essays that I have assigned."   
"I see, well I think that his father and I will have a talk to him," Severus tried to show his wincing as she mentioned Lucius, though not by name.   
"Why did you choice him Narcissa? How could you pick Malfoy over me?" Severus broke out.   
"You can't still be dwelling on the reason why I choose Lucius can you? I thought what we felt was mutual."   
" I loved you Narcissa, how did you not know that? I wanted to always be with you," he abandoned his chair and slowly walked towards her.   
"You showed no intentions of loving me at all. Lucius was always there to win me over, you never even fought."   
"I didn't know that I needed to, Narcissa. It had seemed that I had all ready conquered your heart."   
"Well it looks as if you didn't Severus, my heart is non other than Lucius's. As it will always reside with him."   
"That doesn't mean I won't try."   
"Excuse me?" Narcissa managed before Severus enveloped her in his arms and pressed his mouth to hers.   
  
Narcissa, gaped at Severus after he backed off and aloud her to breathe. How did she let him just do that? Her feelings for Severus were dismissed, and gone forever, but when her brought her into his arms she felt something warm, and familiar. It was something that she hadn't felt for over twenty years. It was love. Not only had she been in love with Severus Snape, she still was. He went to speak, probably to apologize, she stopped him by placing her index finger across his mouth.   
"Shh," she soothed, then replaced her withdrawn finger with her mouth, kissing the man she loved, "I never stopped loving you, Severus Snape, and I don't intend to."   
"Narcissa, we can't do this, though. Think about Lucius," Snape sighed, "If not him, then your son. Would you really want Draco to know that his mother is having an affair with the potions teacher?"   
"Severus, no body has to know," with that statement of confidence, he once again embraced her with a kiss, and that was only the beginning.   



End file.
